Season 1 calliou the series
this is season 1 of Calliou the series it takes over the year 2010 and January 2011 with one episode taking place in September of 2009 . in the series we meet calliou the troublemaking 5 year old who later turns 6 he has adhd , ocd and odd we also meet calliou older brother called Isaiah who is 11 years old and is very polite to everyone including Jacob who calliou really hates for some reason but calliou has hated Jacob since he was 2 years old. the reason why calliou hates Jacob is because Jacob cant talk at all due to autism and don't understand video games or swearing TV shows unlike calliou and his gang . in calliou gang there are Dora who once coned 4 teenagers in 1 hour when she was 2'half years old for money and there troublemaker bill who gangs up on weak kids like Jason and Logan just to name a few and who once swore at the teacher in nursery there rough obbi who real name is Owen he suffers with disabilities' just like calliou he has before now jumped off other people cars for dare round about 2 years ago last but not least in the gang is Jake who is very cheeky boy he is not sacred of saying his own opinion and fighting with other kids his own age . there other people in the series like the school nurse who usually has to tell calliou to stop faking sick to get out of class and pe, there also Kyle who sells phones and xbox 360s when he not in school oh yeah there the police man who once chased calliou all around Worksop because him and a teenager had been seen shoplifting in a video shop by a skateboarder . episode 1 first day of school . it the first day of Reception for calliou and his classmates but calliou does not want to go to school because he at the same school as Isaiah will he be able to enjoy his first day of school ? first appearance of Jessica Breakson , Kyle Foxbox , Jake Baxter, Regan Adamson , Bill Wilson , Zachary Broadley and Alfie Broadley, Alex Ward , Jacob Walker ,Taylor Hartnell , Sam swinn , Blake Wilkes , Darcey Farmford , Caleb Fox , Bonnie Lamba and Alex Lamba , Christopher Smithson , Kayla Fisher , Dora Marquez , Owen Fowler , Calliou Taller, Xander McKee , Arman Kulyk mrs Alsop , Isaiah taller and Carla taller episode 2 is that a good idea calliou ?!!!! when calliou breaks the teacher vase everybody in the class except Jacob thinks that Jake broke it because he had smashed someone else drawing a few minutes before it took place but Jacob believes it couldn't have been Jake because he was in timeout for being naughty and lying to the teacher will Jacob be able to show the class that it was not Jake and really calliou who did it or will calliou just carrying on being naughty at everyone in school . first appearance of Ben Swanson and Matthew Swanson , Daniel Finch, Dexter Nelison , Finlay Westwood , mason Sampan, Noah Campbell and Donate Woodhead episode 3 fire drill Jake when the fire alarm goes off in pe Jake starts becoming sacred of it and being having serve nightmares and flashbacks over It . but its only when calliou tells him that he can over come his fear by thinking of other things that he likes and even tells him about time Jacob kicked Dora because he don't like her but one day when the fire alarm goes off in class he manages to get all of his class within two minutes and soon afterwards stops having nightmares and flashbacks . first appearance of John tucker , Nathan Smith , kaiden fowler , Wendy Baxter , Jason Baxter and ellie douse episode 4 new children in the class and no bullying calliou !!! it Monday morning and after being banned off the Wii for his telling mom to shut up calliou is in a very naughty mood to cause a lot of mischief on people which involves punching year 6 pupil Joseph Scott who has just had surgery on his right foot and winding up new boy Kieran Bentham who has Asperger syndrome and has just moved from Rochdale . it only gets worse in class when instead of working Dora dares calliou to pull Kieran trousers down in front of the head teacher and to smack Jacob really hard in the face when break time comes along calliou does do the naughty trick only to be stopped by Kieran older sister Karla who also has Asperger syndrome , Kieran mom Annette his own mom , the class teacher and the head teacher inside the office mrs Coleman learns bit about Kieran throwing a chair in his last school and that calliou is being tested for adhd and odd also in pe Owen also learns about Kieran past and tell him to talk Lewis who knows a lot about vcrs . first appearance of Joseph Scott Kieran Bentham , Karla Bentham , Annette Bentham , Lewis Waraich ,mrs Coleman and Jaxson mclight .